Recently, with the development of digital technology, various types of electronic devices such as a mobile communication terminal, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), an electronic scheduler, a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a wearable device, etc. have been widely used. The electronic device has various functions such as a voice call, message transmission like a Short Message Service (SMS)/Multimedia Message Service (MMS), a video call, an electronic organizer, photography, email transmission/reception, broadcast reproduction, Internet, music reproduction, schedule management, Social Networking Service (SNS), messenger, dictionary, game, and the like.
The electronic device may use an SMS or MMS as a message transmitting means when transmitting a message, and provide various Instant Messenger (hereinafter, referred to as IM) services through various applications. Therefore, a user may subscribe to a desired messaging service among various instant messaging services and use the same, so that range of selection of messaging service has widened.
Although the range of selection of messaging services is widened as messaging services have become diverse, there is an inconvenience in that the user must select a messaging service to be used each time a message is transmitted. Although various integrated messaging services are provided in order to reduce the inconvenience, there is a disadvantage in that an application for substantially integrated management of messages is required to be separately installed.